


Bottoms Up (Imbrication)

by upallnightstrungtight



Series: 3, 2, 1, we came to- [1]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Aromantic Character, Light BDSM, M/M, Polyamory, sexually open relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightstrungtight/pseuds/upallnightstrungtight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry’s stripped to the waist, tied to the headboard with Siwon’s tie, and the taste of fruit-tinged alcohol lingers in his mouth. He loves being back with M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up (Imbrication)

First night is the best night, at least, once it gets going. The creak of the sink turning off in the background is muffled between soft voices. All the preparations are complete and he’s the only one still even partially dressed, all that skin on display just like he is. Henry badly wants to say something, to push, but it’s against the rules tonight. He quickly glances at the shot glass, contemplating more of that too, but he’s already had all he’s allowed to take. As with all things tonight, he must wait to be given. He’s really bad at waiting.

Siwon always monopolizes Donghae at the beginning. Donghae is… a force of nature. Really, it’s a wonder he even knows how to take off his own clothes; leave him behind closed doors with at least one other person and, like magic, he’s naked. They both endlessly crave affection, and watching them chase each other’s little kisses is sweet. That chair isn’t meant for two people, but if he had Donghae on his lap, he wouldn’t care either. Sungmin wanders over to them and looks like he’s considering really straining the tensile strength of the chair, but settles for a feast of necks and shoulders and arms. Siwon’s hand darts out to pull him closer. Sungmin’s back arches beautifully.

In the meantime, Kyuhyun appears to be cuddling Ryeowook, arms tight around his middle and nuzzling into his neck. Kyuhyun’s nice for all of ten seconds, then starts gnawing on Ryeowook’s shoulder. Ryeowook’s laughing is punctuated by his yells of “He-ey! Sto-op that!” Then Kyuhyun goes over to kiss Siwon and Donghae takes over Ryeowook cuddling duties and Henry’s getting really impatient. Come on, it’s first night and his pants are still on! Why is this _happening_?

Thank everything good that Siwon seems to pick up on the distress signal, briefly stroking Kyuhyun’s cheek with his thumb as he gets up. The bed dips beneath his knees. Henry puts on his best pleading look, and it continues to prove itself a worthwhile and valuable tool. Siwon’s hands land on his shoulders and start their descent. _Finally_ , at least he’s being touched. The leisurely pace is agonizing, one lovely, frustrating index finger pausing a centimeter from his nipple before veering off to his sides. That smirk is usually really hot, but right now, it’s also evil, because Siwon knows how much Henry hates following rules, no matter that he’s going to like the outcome. The firm pressure is nice, though, soothing but doing absolutely nothing for his impatience. Henry bites the corner of his lip in lieu of begging. If he begs, they might give him what he’s asking for, but not what he ultimately wants.

He wiggles under the feather-light fingertips skating down his waist, rubbing denim along Siwon’s calf in silent request. Siwon laughs. “You’re so much fun.” Button and zipper are both undone at last. Even the fleeting brush of Siwon’s knuckles pleasantly tingles, the briefest hint of a promise in watchful eyes as he pulls everything off. Henry lifts his hips as much for more touch as to hurry things along as to feel exposed, bent knees gradually sliding flat. Now to his right, Siwon hikes a leg over to straddle him, gloriously unashamed, his knees hugging Henry’s ribs as he reaches over and pours his shot. One deep and thorough kiss later, no longer patient but quite enjoyable in the vigor of their lips sliding against each other, grasping and releasing again and again, Siwon’s nose-to-nose close as he warmly says, “Welcome back.” He carefully tips the glass so that Henry can take a sip, then knocks back the rest.

Beyond his sight, Henry hears a packet being torn off the strip next to the pillows and torn into while he admires the view. Siwon kisses his cheek before swinging back around to his side, then tosses the wrapper onto the floor and carefully rolls the condom on, pulling it up a bit at the tip. Siwon’s always been good at listening.

********

He remembers the first time, being back after no one was sure if they were _ever_ going to be back, sitting around in a hotel room and they were all definitely at least halfway to drunk. Siwon says, “Hey, Henry’s been gone so long, I think we should all get a turn with him.” (It wasn’t so much that, well, kind of but not really, but they’d been apart after being so close together, and what he didn’t say but came across clear as a bell was, “We all missed you. You’re one of us. You’re a part of us.”) Suddenly, Henry can feel every eye on him, a short, sharp moan tumbling out of him without his permission. He swallows, then nods three times, rapidfire, his mouth falling open slightly and his breathing becoming shallower. Siwon scoops him up and throws him over his shoulder, which unfailingly takes him from zero to fuck me now in all of two seconds, then tosses him onto the bed. Pliant out of reflex, he moves with Siwon’s lead. His hips are pinned down and his shirt is pulled off, used to tie a loose makeshift knot around his wrists. “Do you still like this?” Siwon asks him, gentle despite the show of strength. He knows why they’re all careful with him. He’s never wanted to correct them.

“Yeah, I still like it.” How can he do anything but tell the truth? As captivating as Siwon’s warm smile is, Henry looks over at Ryeowook. Their separate escapades have always been just that, separate, and he’s hoping this isn’t some kind of invisible line. Much to his relief, his lover looks thoughtful and happy.

“Say stop if you want to stop, Henry.”

“I know.”

After that, the option is always left open on his first hotel night back.

********

Siwon’s hands show his appreciation for Henry’s hard work, what he likes quite evident. Of course, he also just _really_ likes sex, and possibly people in general? _Not clear on that one yet._ He doesn’t waste any more time, slamming himself down so vigorously that Henry briefly worries for the structural integrity of the bed. Siwon is very enthusiastic, maybe sometimes overly so; he doesn’t quite leave a bruise, but there’s a sore spot for a few days that Henry will poke at and feel loved all over again. Right now, he can’t feel that, he can only feel Siwon’s increasing success at making him lose his mind and the urge for a mirror on the opposite wall to see Siwon’s ass bouncing on him. He really has an amazing ass. He has an amazing _everything_.

At the diagonal, fianchetto, Sungmin’s quiet, but he’s using _that_ tone and Kyuhyun’s matching him. If he wasn’t quite occupied at the moment, he’d be tempted to strain to see Donghae being passed between them, butterfly touches on his temples smoothing the slide from one to the other, lips kept occupied and warm breath flowing over each ear in turn. Henry loves that one too. Also Donghae. _God_ , Donghae’s impossibly gorgeous. Once he’s released, he flops onto the closest free space and nuzzles Henry’s side.

His eyes can only stay open in bursts between overwhelm. Hunched forward, Siwon’s stroking himself briskly, Sungmin’s inaudible murmurs on his left and Kyuhyun pushing two fingers into his mouth from his right. He takes it all with an extended whimper. Donghae’s hand skims along Kyuhyun’s thigh. Henry’s lip escapes from under his teeth as his lungs go into overdrive and he has no idea how he’s going to make it through all five of them.

While Siwon pulls off and throws away the condom, Ryeowook gently wipes off his chest and stomach, then tilts him a couple of mouthfuls of water. They’re very considerate, always leaving him in usable condition. He might have a disgustingly sappy expression on his face. His love pecks his forehead and settles down beside him, stroking his hair lightly. In contrast, Sungmin’s grip on the back of Siwon’s head is strong, demanding, his handoff kiss more teeth than tongue. He pulls Siwon back with that same hold, releasing him and patting his cheek. Sungmin goes back from thorned to soft as he rolls down the fresh latex. Siwon looks pleased, lying down to curl into whatever warmth is available from Henry’s flank and Ryeowook’s shins with a contented sigh.

Siwon’s almost unbearably sweet, but he used to fuck like he was punishing himself, enthusiasm edging over into a reckless intensity that couldn’t be put into words. Henry recognized it in a fit of heartbreak, long after it was gone. He knows a thing or two about not fitting, about maybe wanting things you’re not supposed to want. It’s none of his business, really, but he’s extremely glad that that’s changed, regardless of the exact cause. Siwon’s a very physical person; for anything to induce that kind of self-loathing is deplorable. _There’s nothing **wrong** with him_ , he thinks with a ferocity that he’s settling into after all this time. In the same way that he’s theirs, they’re his.

********

There’re procedures involved, though in the loosest sense of the word. They tease him the entire week before, furtive gropes and whispered promises at every opportunity. It doesn’t matter who actually shows up for first night. He’s theirs to play with and that’s exactly the way he likes it.

Ryeowook entices him into the shower early in the morning, not that it’s actually an issue to get him to shower but moreso a matter of having the time, but he’s not going to argue with tradition. His darling scrubs him meticulously, telling him with adorably incongruous cheer how they’re all going to have fun with him and he has to lie there and take it all, how good he is at taking it, how much he must want it. _Ah, blessed, embarrassing tradition_. He’d argue if any of that was untrue, but as it stands, he gets on his knees for Ryeowook to wash his hair. Once he’s all rinsed off, he tilts his head back and just says, “Please?”

“Okay, if you can make it quick.” Ever the responsible one. Mostly. This might not be all that responsible.

“I can,” he breathes. Wet cock tastes really, really good, so he goes to his limit right away, sucking hard on the way back before letting go entirely. He licks his lips, then slooowly slips the head into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the underside, earning him an abortive twitch of a thrust and an absentminded hand slipping down his neck to a loose hold on his shoulder. _Mm, losing control already is a good sign._ Looking up as he goes down, he finds his view of Ryeowook’s face obscured by his other hand, biting it if experience is to be trusted. He always seems so unaffected when he has something else to focus on, but as soon as that stops, it’s as if everything he’s been ignoring floods in at once. His thighs are tense under the press of Henry’s restless fingers. _Maybe?_ Hiss. _Okay, maybe not._ Henry nonetheless seriously considers getting off again, his lover’s panting and trembling bringing the craving back to his attention, but he’s still slightly sore from his own hand the night before because no fewer than three times can get him through first night.

********

Sungmin first pours a shot, then leaves it, walking back to face the far end of the bed with an entirely untrustworthy innocent smile. He bends down and starts with one slow, sensuous press of lips to Henry’s ankle, continuing at an unbearably lethargic creep along his calf, pausing for _toomuchtoomuch_ nearly painful swipes of tongue along the overly sensitive back of his knee. “Ah! Fuck!” escapes him before he can tamp it down, already _this close_ to giving in but he can’t look away, doesn’t want to. Sungmin’s released him from that agony to return to the teasing touch of soft mouth moving steadily up his thigh, closer and closer and it’s barely-there nips turning him needy. “Yesss,” he hisses, more, so close, almost, he doesn’t even _care_ anymore, just wants and… he groans, Sungmin’s skipped over to his hip, sucking a mark into the ridge, grazing his teeth along the jut of bone and then nothing. He’s sporting the same innocent smile as before, no matter that that’s all that he’s wearing and his arousal is quite clear, even moreso when it rubs along Henry’s stomach as he reaches for the shot glass at last. Siwon slips over onto the floor and helps him close the gap, passing it with both hands in mock gravitas. How Henry had managed to forget the way they all loved tormenting him is a mystery that will be left unsolved. The muscles in his thighs clench and unclench at random for a solid minute.

As Sungmin’s face moves in closer, his eyes are first to change, growing sharper, more commanding. His hand rests on Henry’s cheek and his teeth just barely grasp Henry’s bottom lip, gradually increasing the force until Henry’s panting and his entire body lurches upwards. He’s released at that moment and his next delight is the press of Sungmin’s tongue against his, flowing against the edges, unhurried to give every nerve ending time to light up and wring every last groan out of him. It’s still over too soon. “Welcome back. We missed you,” Sungmin purrs, the façade of innocence lost. Gently, he gives Henry his sip, then leaves the soft support under his chin and downs the rest.

Sungmin’s slide down onto his cock is significantly slower than Siwon’s was, the spread of his thighs one beautiful part of an alluring masterpiece. Henry feels compelled to tilt his head to the side. That’s probably Donghae caressing the side of his face and along his neck because it certainly can’t be Kyuhyun, who’s braced on his leg a little too heavily, mouthing at Sungmin’s waist. Sungmin moves his arms behind him and throws his head back, nearly doing a backbend while he rolls his hips because he’s a showoff, but he certainly deserves the attention. Shifting out of his path, Kyuhyun places one spread hand flat onto his chest, curving down and around, holding Henry’s attention directly with a smirk. _Oh no. That’s not fair._ He knows exactly what Kyuhyun’s thinking and shakes his head frantically. There’s **no way** he can handle that right now. Kyuhyun rolls his eyes and moves his hand back to the front, curling around Sungmin with an easy familiarity.

Ryeowook scoots forward, only briefly obstructed by Siwon’s wandering hands, to press tender, lingering kisses down the underside of Sungmin’s arm, pausing as he nears the sheets. Siwon’s hand rubs up and down his back. Sungmin suddenly says, “Stop! Stop, I’m gonna fall,” briefly breaking the spell he had cast so effortlessly. Everyone else moves towards the head of the bed while Kyuhyun helps Sungmin forward with an arm looped all the way around his torso. Sungmin’s pout doesn’t last long under the resumption of Kyuhyun’s touch, the hard press of Kyuhyun’s mouth against his, the way he pushes before drawing back, back, down to be under, down so that Sungmin is the one pressing, taking, claiming. Henry will never understand their relationship, but he doesn’t really need to. With Sungmin rolling his hips again, there’s plenty to concentrate on.

It’s worth the struggle to keep looking because Sungmin is stunning when he comes, mouth falling open with a desperate cry. Henry takes big, deep breaths and finds the vertices of quadratric equations. Maybe three times wasn’t enough.

********

He remembers the second time, it felt like his entire body was covered in hands. He floated through the clouds.

********

His tongue still stings with cold from the water bottle. Before him, the handoff is going smoothly except for the part where Sungmin and Kyuhyun refuse to detach from each other’s mouths. Donghae swoops in this time, actually pulling Sungmin back and off the bed entirely, distracting him with his own lips and kind of… rutting against him in a way that’s frankly hotter than it should be. Ripping another packet off the strip, Siwon takes over on Kyuhyun’s side, guiding his hands with his own over them. The warmth both in his words and on his shoulders and upper back seems to get Kyuhyun on track again, regardless of his mocking in return, but also Henry’s starting to lose focus and can’t tell if Siwon just called Kyuhyun a baby bird or said something that actually made sense.

Ryeowook pecks his forehead before leaving his side to help keep Sungmin occupied. Henry very much enjoys watching this entire process, enraptured by Ryeowook’s delicate frame and the sway of his hips, wondering if his love positioned himself optimally to show his tongue darting out to run up the inside of Sungmin’s wrist, likely his second attempt at that, Sungmin’s mouth going slack and his entire face radiant. Henry could just be really, really lucky. Probably both.

Kyuhyun wrenches his head forward again with a soft palm. He bites Kyuhyun’s thumb and that asshole just laughs. “Harrumph,” he says around said finger before he releases it, more petulant than he’d like. Siwon’s hold is only a mild obstacle on Kyuhyun’s path to pouring a shot, released soon enough to finish a full orbit of the bed. It’s really, really good to see Siwon at ease, even if it’s only for now, curled up on a too-hard mattress and sheets washed too many times, feet dangling over the edge. Kyuhyun looks pleased as well, he and Henry briefly trading fond smiles.

“Welcome back. We missed you,” Kyuhyun practically coos with a searing gaze, taunting him already. _So much for that_ , he thinks, just as fondly. The tilt of the glass is angled too sharply, too quickly, perhaps on purpose. Kyuhyun watches Henry’s tongue dart out to catch the deviant drop before gulping down the rest. In rare form today, the press of his lips is soft, opening wider and wider until he’s drawn Henry’s tongue in with gentle, persistent suction, this out of the ordinary engulfing given a welcome return.

“Mmmh.” Kyuhyun pulls back just as gently, then breaks his streak by darting forward and biting his ear. Henry’s not unhappy with this, nor with Siwon massaging his arms and hands. He sighs contently. Kyuhyun leans into his face and says, smirking, “You know what happens if you lose our game,” tugging on his hair. Henry can feel heat in his cheeks even as he glares at Kyuhyun. Damn him and his stupid sexy face, he’s making this more difficult. Henry growls at him; his low chuckle in return is equal parts arousing and aggravating. Henry honestly couldn’t explain it if he tried, how Sungmin erratically urges something in him to bare his throat, but Kyuhyun’s input makes him bare his teeth.

After scooting back, Kyuhyun lifts himself up, everything slow and measured, two steps forward one step back. It’s not sensual so much as halting, licking his lips all the while in an absentminded way. Siwon replaces the foot Kyuhyun’s gripping with his hand. When Kyuhyun’s finally settled, he looks amused at the multitude of kisses Siwon is bestowing upon his fingers, accepting with an elegant air. _Don’t need two guesses for where he picked that up._ It’s not long before he’s rocking back and forth, mouth just slightly open. He seems to have found his rhythm and doesn’t care that it’s _not enough_ , of course not.

Unsurprisingly, Sungmin gravitates back, wetly tracing Henry’s collarbone, up along his shoulder and “Hngh!” his neck, over the outer curve of his ear and back down again. He lets his eyes fall closed, just feeling, panting faster and faster proportional to the travel time of Sungmin’s incredible mouth. Only managing half-lidded, he checks back in when an unmoving weight settles just below his ribs, below the lingering sensations of a map of aftershocks. Knowing Sungmin, he’ll be back up in no time.

Donghae’s now leaning back against the wall. Ryeowook’s looking as _heartache_ tired as he probably feels until Donghae wraps his arms around his waist and leans in picture-perfect to whisper to him, flipping the switch to awake. Donghae smiles deviously. Henry’s insides only jumble a tiny bit, really. _Mineminemine._

Beside him, Sungmin pushes himself up onto his knees and one elbow, his other hand indenting the mattress next to Siwon’s calf as he takes Kyuhyun into his mouth. Kyuhyun continues just barely grinding down, not enough to give Henry much difficulty by itself, but the view is excellent and so are the sense memories that he really, really can’t indulge right now, and also, Sungmin’s ass is just out of reach, swaying with his movements. Sungmin’s going to get a _very_ thorough spanking next time for teasing him like this when he’s not allowed to touch or bite.

Siwon’s face is in front of his again, distracting him with a lovely languid smile, first a rough thumb then an eager tongue tracing along his bottom lip. Henry happily opens, wanting more of anything, wanting _everything_. There’s a firm, sure touch gliding in figure eights along his chest, a lighter one curled around his hip, flighty and irregular, and he shifts his wrists, not to get loose but to feel the press of his bonds. Siwon leaves to slide his fingers through Sungmin’s hair, the back of his head obscuring Kyuhyun’s neck from view, but Kyuhyun’s gasping is both visible and audible, and the exposing tilt of his head speaks volumes. His sudden sharp cry and the clench of him around Henry’s cock are a torturous relief.

Henry’s increasingly certain he’ll make it all the way through. Mostly. While Kyuhyun eases himself up, Sungmin is smirking, eyebrows raised and head tilted in a dare as his fingers trace along Siwon’s jaw. Siwon ardently rises to the challenge. Henry wonders if they’re all actually trying to kill him. It’s working.

********

He remembers Kyuhyun bottomed out inside him, stopped because he’s an incorrigible bastard, their mouths entwined around and competing for Sungmin’s cock, revising the forecast of a quiet movie night.

********

“Welcome back. We missed you,” Donghae says sweetly, kneeling beside him. At least Donghae’s conscientious enough not to tug on his hair; that pathway is very strong and his mouth feels underutilized as is, phantom shape sensations blooming on his tongue. He gives more than the others, at least a third of the glass for sure. Sweet and bitter, it’s cool in Henry’s mouth only by contrast, but every discomfort is pleasant in its own way, a texture to put over memory. He licks his lips so slowly that it’s Donghae’s instead by the end of it, a welcome hard press followed by an even more pleasurable soft warmth. They share breath for long seconds, straining up from the pillow without meaning to, the proximity not enough, never enough.

He falls back down with a long exhale. Two careful touches trace different routes on him, one along his forehead and eyebrows, another over his cheek and dipping into his mouth, withdrawing languorously. There’re a dozen things he wants to do all at once and zero chance of any of them.

Donghae pops in the remainder of the liquid with a barely-there grimace. It’s not really clear if he’s pushing or if Ryeowook’s pulling him down with the slide of long, firm fingers into the hair on the back of Donghae’s head, but it’s entirely possible that he just drew the drink out of Donghae’s mouth with his own. They’re pressing closer and closer, it’s passionate and sloppy and Henry feels like he’s about to explode. He doesn’t know if this is a gift or a punishment because Donghae goddamn well _knows_ what it does to him when the two of them touch each other. His forearms tense with the urge to pull and the need to stay put.

It’s good to see them playing nice together. He knows that at the worst of times, they keep a fragile truce for his sake. He loves them, so he forgives a _lot_ , but if either of them ever push the red button to scorched earth, ever start hitting those tender joints that keep it all from falling apart, he might throw them both off a balcony. Since they’re on the eighth floor right now, it’s fortunate that that hasn’t happened. Without warning, every excuse he’s ever readied and didn’t use sits heavy in his chest. _Focus. Stay here. Look._ They’re glowing, sweaty, too many heat sources making the room stuffy, but they’re his. They’re glowing and they’re _his_.

Donghae goes right back to grinning as soon as he’s released, giving Henry a quick peck before swinging over to straddle his waist, facing away from him. Having abandoned the confines of the bed, the other three took to the floor. Henry idly thinks that he must look something like that when he’s the one on his knees between Kyuhyun and Sungmin. As good as Siwon looks there, Henry finds himself drawn to the broad expanse of Donghae’s shoulders, the strong lines of his back, the press of his shapely ass and firm thighs, all laid over the feel of him smoothing his hands up and down his legs, inside and outside by an invisible coinflip. The creeptastic urge to smell him will remain in the realm of the potential, _thankyouverymuch_.

Donghae grips his thighs from beneath and pulls up, so he goes with that, bending his knees, not that unusual. What _is_ unusual is that Donghae isn’t stopping – “Whoa!” They roll back into a heap for one very confusing moment, then back down onto a newly-placed pillow. _I hope Siwon has a spare tie_ , he thinks dizzily. It thus far seems to have enough slack to hold. Grinning mischeviously even while looking upside down, Donghae rolls to drape over him, curling into the crook of his neck. There’re a million points of contact between them, perfect heat and catching just enough to be real, shifting. Donghae’s pressing down against him as he slides back into view, hair then grinning eyes then matching mouth, the little packet hanging by its corner between his teeth. Henry can’t help but smile back. “I missed you too.” Donghae’s smile widens, which shouldn’t even be possible. He rips the packet open, spitting out the dangling corner, then completes the process with hasty efficiency.

Finally, the finest sight of all, his beloved locking eyes with him, bursting with devotion and ardor. “Welcome back. I missed you,” Ryeowook tells him lovingly, barely above a whisper. Henry’s gladly stuck there for a minute, fatigue and everything else in existence be damned. Ryeowook’s ethereal beauty has a habit of entrancing Henry, and if he occasionally glances over at odd times just to see that he’s still there and still real, can anyone really blame him? He’s going to pick up his lover and carry him around next chance he gets, spend as long as he can get away with just holding him close. He refuses to entertain the notion of how far away that might be, nor how fleeting the result.

“Yeah. A lot. Always.” It’s inelegant, to be sure, although burning his throat from the inside surely is as well. Speaking of carrying around, Donghae’s returned to a decent imitation of plastic wrap, arms under and around him, holding him like he wants to make an attempt at that himself. And then - yep, that’s definitely Donghae’s teeth closing around his nipple, _fuckfuckfuck_. He sucks in a breath through his own teeth, something like “mrgh” continuing his inelegant pattern. Now he’s aching to come _and_ to be fucked.

Henry gets his final sip, staring at Ryeowook’s throat as he easily polishes off the rest, then grabs a sip of water as well. Donghae’s abandoned his line of bite marks in favor of squeezing him. Ryeowook runs light fingertips over Donghae's shoulder. "Donghae-ya," he says, cutely, cheeks extra-defined with refraining from laughing, voice low and sweet.

“Donghae-ya," Henry repeats, amused, because it's just them. When it’s easy, it’s so _good_ , almost absurdly good. He might not know the plan, but he knows Donghae.

Bringing his hands back out, Donghae props himself up with a stern expression like he's about to do push-ups and gains a couple of chuckles in the process. "Right, yeah," he says as he moves back to his previous straddle, pulling Henry's thighs back and up once more. Slick fingers he's well acquainted with gradually press into him. Flutters of kisses press onto his kneecap and the innermost bend of his thighs. He breathes.

“Just a moment,” Ryeowook says, slipping out of him just as gradually. The sound of water briefly drowns out the voices and motion in the background, and Donghae lies back, wriggling, impeding his breathing for the duration but he’s not complaining. The mattress creaks, and pressure and heat return to the bottom curve of his ass. “Ready?”

“Now, please,” Henry answers, Donghae spreading him open again. It feels like he’s been waiting forever, even though that obviously can’t be true, and it’s skin on skin at long last, the only one allowed. ( _That’s_ a memory he’s fervently avoiding.) When Ryeowook stops, Henry can both see and feel Donghae enveloping him, and this must be what Donghae’s ridiculous amount of working out is good for because it’s absolutely amazing that his legs can manage that. Henry desperately wants to lick and suck the back of Donghae’s neck to make him completely incoherent, hold him close, nuzzle every crease and mark on both of them until they understand that he likes them exactly the way they are.

********

He remembers a lot of suspicious noises combined with blatant affection and locked doors and does no one care how thin the walls are? Everything seemed to constantly shift, like the boundaries between them all don’t even exist. The chart he tried to keep in his head looked like a ball of yarn, so it was time to take advantage of the awkward but direct route. “So do all the members have sex with each other?”

Okay, that expression is priceless. First gear, fifth gear, second gear, back to carefully neutral. “…It’s not required. We all love each other in different ways.”

Crap, that must’ve sounded like the opposite of wanting to join this arrangement. “No, it’s great, you know? But… what if you want that but you also… have someone special to you?” Henry asks, now looking at the carpet and the wall and a very nice photo of a sunset at the beach and everywhere that’s not Ryeowook.

“Then you say how you feel and figure it out. It’s not perfect. People who love each other hurt each other too. We’ve hurt each other a lot, also, but you accept the situation and move on.”

“I…”

********

“Ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck-!” Keeping quiet is officially a hopeless endeavor, with Donghae’s harsh breaths and Ryeowook slamming into him and Donghae’s spasms gripping him and Ryeowook’s nails digging into the underside of his thigh. His orgasm is a wave crashing against a cliff, a long, drawn-out moan flowing out of him like the receding tide. Only thinking is more impossible than breathing right now. He feels broken in the best possible way.

********

He remembers his heart in his throat, a few years or a century ago. “It’s only you a-and Donghae. But he’s already…” His face is on fire and he’s undoubtedly messing up his hair.

“Were you even listening before?” Ryeowook says with an indulgent grin. “You go and talk and figure it out. Don’t look at me like that, I’m not going to keep you in a cage. That’s not how this works.” His cheeks might be a bit smushed and hand-indented in the process of the kiss he sorely deserves, but that doesn’t seem to matter. He’s smiling and Henry’s smiling and everything is pretty damn great right now. “You’re too cute. Go talk to him already!”

Henry actually punches the air just a little bit, he can’t even help it. “…I’m seriously in the weirdest group in the world. This is _awesome_!”

Ryeowook crosses his arms, mouth a mild moue. “What, are you normal? Don’t pretend you’re not as weird as the rest of us.”

Henry laughs and hugs him. “You are _so annoying_. Never change.”

********

He loves first night and his group and birds and trees and cars and everything and everyone. “Flrgbfshkd” is his eloquent articulation of his feelings. There’re lovely, sweaty, sticky bodies draped all over him. He’s gonna need another shower. Siwon’s ahead of him in that regard, full of boundless energy. He kind of just comes and goes by dictates no one is privy to. That’s not true, someone must be, but Henry has enough difficulty keeping track of his own schedule, he’s not going to bother with someone else’s. “Bye, Siwonnie!” He yells followed by definitely not a giggle. Definitely not. His blankets chime in with varying degrees of enthusiasm, Ryeowook merely mumbling, drifting off already. Siwon finishes retying his tie with a wink, shoots them all a winning smile, and walks out of view, possibly whistling.

********

He remembers stepping off the plane and wondering if he’s made a huge mistake. Luckily, it’s not too long before he meets the prettiest boy he’s ever seen and his ragtag band of unfairly hot friends.


End file.
